The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
A typical powertrain or driveline in a motor vehicle includes a transfer case or differential connected between the drive wheels of the motor vehicle and the engine and transmission. The differential is employed to distribute power from the transmission to each of the drive wheels. A typical differential includes an input member that rotates a housing and a plurality of side gears. One of the side gears is connected to a first half axle shaft and another is connected to a second half axle shaft. Each half axle shaft in turn is connected to a drive wheel. In addition, in a three output differential, the housing of the differential may be directly connected to a shaft member to distribute power to another set of drive wheels or to a power takeoff unit. These all-wheel drive systems may include a planetary gear set disposed between the transmission and the differential in order to provide a high range gear ratio at the final drive unit. While these systems are useful for their intended purpose, there is room in the art for a final drive system that provides a low and a high range of gear ratios at the final drive unit.